Vehicles include various components that generate heat that must be dissipated to maintain the performance of the components. For example, hybrid-electric vehicles and electric vehicles include power electronics, such as inverters and/or inverter modules that generate a significant amount of heat. The inverters and/or inverter modules change DC power to AC power and provide the AC power to an electric motor, and may include smoothing capacitors that are electrically coupled to the inverter module. In some instances, a wide-band gap inverter may be utilized to change DC power to AC power, which may increase the amount of heat exposed to the smoothing capacitors.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative cooling devices and cooling systems for smoothing capacitors.